hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of Greed Island
The Secret of Greed Island (島の秘密, Gēmu no Himitsu) is the 14th volume of the Hunter × Hunter manga series. It was released by Shueisha on April 4th, 2002 in Japanese and was released by Viz Media on May 1st, 2007 in English. Chapters * 128. September 10th: Part 5 (9月10日(5), Kugatsu Tōka (5)) * 129. Antokiba, Town of Prizes (都市 アントキバ, Kenshō Toshi Antokiba) * 130. The Reason for the Recruitment (勧誘の理由, Kanyū no Wake) * 131. The Answer (回答, Kaitō) * 132. The Forty Spells (40種のスペル(呪文), Yonjū Shu no Superu (Jumon)) * 133. How to Defend Yourself Without Spells (呪文以外の防御法, Superu Igai no Gādo Hō) * 134. The Island's Secret (ゲーム(島)の秘密, Gēmu (Shima) no Himitsu) * 135. To Masadora! Part 1 (いざマサドラへ!(1), Iza Masadora e! (1)) * 136. To Masadora! Part 2 (いざマサドラへ!(2), Iza Masadora e! (2)) * 137. To Masadora! Part 3 (いざマサドラへ!(3), Iza Masadora e! (3)) * 138. To Masadora...? (いざマサドラへ...?, Iza Masadora e...?) * 139. Are They Really Going to Masadora? (ホントにマサドラ行くのか?, Honto ni Masadora Iku no ka?) Summary Gon and Killua have finally managed to enter Greed Island, as contracted players of the mega-billionaire Battera. The first thing Gon discovers is that the Greed Island ring and save data Ging left him contain nothing but a message to Gon revealing Ging is not in Greed Island, but encoring Gon to enjoy his father's creation. Disappointed, Gon and Killua decide the play the game anyway. They head toward a nearby town and on the way are introduced to Greed Island's card system of support "spells" and items, finding even money on Greed Island to be in card form, much to their dismay. Just as they start to have fun in this Nen based game, they are shocked by the sudden death of another player, one that had entered the game along with them, the death caused by an unknown Nen ability. The true nature of Greed Island becomes apparent to Gon and Killua; in order to claim Battera's 50 billion prize for being the first to clear the game, some players have resorted to stealing cards and killing off the competition. The foremost among them is the anonymous Bombers, a powerful Nen user who can use Nen bombs to kill his victims. Gon, Killua, and the other new players hired by Battera are approached by a players alliance, proposing an alternative non-violent way of winning the game, by monopolizing items so only their group can transform them into the 100 special cards needed to clear Greed Island, then splitting the reward. Gon, angered by how the players have turned his father's game into one of robbery and murder, refuses to join and decides simply to enjoy the game like Ging encouraged him to. The boys decide to head to Masadora, the City of Magic, next, but they also pick up a follower in the form of the young girl Biscuit Krueger, another player recruited along with them. They try to outrun her, but she is easily able to keep up with them as they run towards Masadora. Along the way, they meet their first game monsters, pack of giant Cyclops the boys are able to defeat with minimal effort. Their spirits are buoyed but they quickly meet up with more monsters that they can't find weaknesses for; all the while, Biscuit watches them, quietly judging, and quickly becoming frustrated with the boys' wasted potential. Finally, she can take no more, and reveals her true identity to them, that of a 57-year-old Hunter disguised as a young girl. Biscuit forcibly takes Gon and Killua under her expert tutelage, just in time to use an attack by another player, Binolt, as a teaching tool. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 14